Untitled
by Bucin is fun
Summary: Didedikasikan untuk suami saya tercinta/ Di penghujung sore, di bawah teduhnya atap halte bus, dan ditemani aroma segar tanah yang terguyur hujan, Sakura Haruno bertemu pria itu, pria berseragam sekolah tentara dengan kulit tan eksotisnya, yang berbicara tentang seragam dan wanita/ RnR please? #Savana


_Standard disclaimer applied._

 **UNTITLED**

Didedikasikan untuk suami saya tercinta/ Di penghujung sore, di bawah teduhnya atap halte bus, dan ditemani aroma segar tanah yang terguyur hujan, Sakura Haruno bertemu pria itu, pria berseragam sekolah tentara dengan kulit tan eksotisnya yang berbicara tentang seragam dan wanita/ RnR?

 **! Don't like don't read !**

Hujan yang mengguyur bumi di bulan september baru saja selesai beberapa menit yang lalu, meninggalkan genangan yang lebih dari cukup untuk membasahi alas kaki, juga wangi air bercampur tanah yang menyegarkan indra penciuman.

Jarum jam membentuk sudut seratus lima puluh derajat, lima dan dua belas sebagai angka yang tertunjuk ujung runcingnya, atau bisa dilafalkan sebagai pukul lima petang.

Sang surya di ufuk timur pun mulai menggelincir kembali ke peraduan, menciptakan semburat jingga, merah, juga keemasan yang membentang indah. Bak semburat penuh estetika di megahnya kanvas raksasa.

Dan di salah satu jalan penuh genangan air yang cukup sepi, tampak seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda berlari cekatan menghindari kubangan demi kubangan yang dapat mengotori sepatu putihnya.

Seragam sekolahnya terlihat cukup kuyup, rok hitam selututnya mengembang sedikit saat loncatan demi loncatan ia lakukan. Simpul pita pada kepalanya juga ikut sedikit bergoyang, seirama dengan gerakan yang diciptakan Sang pemakai.

Gadis kembang gula bername tag Sakura Haruno itu menghentikan langkahnya saat ujung sepatunya menyentuh undakan pertama dari tiga undakan yang mengarah pada halte kendaraan umum.

Segera saja dipijaknya undakan demi undakan yang ada, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di bangku panjang yang tersedia di bawah teduhnya atap halte bus.

"Haah, pasti akan menjadi waktu yang lama untuk menunggu bus berikutnya, kenapa Ino pakai acara ngapel segala sih," gerutu Sakura, sesekali telapak tangannya mengusap lengannya yang terasa dingin.

"Butuh handuk?" tanya suara baritone bernada ramah dari arah samping Sakura.

Gadis gulali itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah asal suara, lalu netra klorofilnya berpendar ke penjuru arah, menatap sekelilingnya, sepi, hanya ada dirinya dan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Eh, gak usah, makasih," tolak Sakura, merasa sungkan atas tawaran pemuda yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya.

Pemuda itu berkulit tan eksotis, antara genetik atau terpapar teriknya sinar matahari, surainya berwarna pirang cerah, cukup mencolok saat dipandang, netranya seindah sapphire, begitu jernih bak kemilau laut biru.

Sakura cukup dibuat terpana beberapa saat, netranya tanpa sengaja memicing untuk mengamati pemuda manis dan cukup tampan di hadapannya dengan seksama, emeraldnya menyusuri sepatu boot hitam yang dikenakan pemuda itu, lalu beralih ke seragamnya yang cukup khas, seragam dari akademi militer atau sekolah ketentaraan, ada name tag bertuliskan Naruto Uzumaki yang tersemat di dada kirinya. Pemuda itu membawa ransel yang cukup besar, seperti orang yang mau mudik atau berkemah saja.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, ini masih baru, pakai saja, rambut kamu basah, nanti kalau tidak dikeringkan bisa kena flu," bujuk pemuda yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu kembali, senyuman lima jari ia berikan untuk Sakura.

Sakura terlihat mendengus pelan dengan senyum kecil tertahan, diterimanya handuk yang diulurkan pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno, salam kenal, hahaha," ucap Sakura dengan tawa renyah di ujung kalimatnya, entah apa maksudnya. Tangan mungilnya menerima uluran handuk yang ditawarkan Naruto padanya.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki," balas Naruto yang ikut memperkenalkan dirinya.

Hening menyapa, Sakura masih berkutat dengan rambut pendeknya, dan Naruto mengamati jalanan lenggang di hadapannya, sekali-kali sapphirenya mencuri pandang ke arah Sakura.

"Hei, kau tidak seharusnya bersikap begitu padaku, pacarmu nanti bisa marah lho jika tau, hahaha," ucap Sakura di sela-sela kegiatannya mengeringkan rambut.

"Eh? Saya masih belum punya pacar," jawab Naruto, kali ini atensinya sepenuhnya terfokus pada Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengar jawaban Naruto, menolehkan kepalanya, bibirnya sedikit melengkungkan kurva naik pertanda ia sedang berpikir.

"Kamu formal banget sih pakai saya, hahaha. Lagi pula masak sih belum punya pacar? Biasanya kalau ada cowok keren apalagi pakai baju ala sekolah tentara gitu, pasti banyak yang suka," ucap Sakura panjang lebar, tanpa sadar kalau ia secara tidak langsung menyatakan bahwa Naruto pemuda yang keren.

"Maaf, saya belum terbiasa berbicara informal, hehe. Saya memang belum punya pacar, rasanya sia-sia saja, bagi saya orang yang pacaran itu hanya mebuang waktu," balas Naruto, senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya saat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Sakura semakin mengerutkan alisnya dalam, diturunkannya handuk putih pemberian Naruto dari rambutnya, kepalanya meneleng ke arah kanan lalu kiri, mengamati pemuda pirang itu dengan seksama. Sebenarnya sebagai orang yang pernah berpacaran ia merasa cukup tersinggung, akan tetapi berusaha ditepisnya hal itu jauh-jauh.

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu?" tanya Sakura akhirnya, setelah ia tidak bisa menemukan titik terang dari sudut pandang Naruto.

"Hmmm, habisnya pacaran itu hanya akan menyisakan dua pilihan, kalau tidak berlanjut ke jenjang berikutnya, ya berakhir putus. Lalu setelah putus mencoba berpacaran lagi, syukur jika berujung pernikahan, jika putus juga, bukankah hanya akan mengulang siklus yang sama," jelas Naruto panjang lebar, seolah-olah mereka sudah kenal dekat sebelumnya sampai-sampai membahas hal yang terasa tabu untuk orang yang baru kenal.

Jika boleh jujur, Sakura sebenarnya mengamini ucapan Naruto, terkadang ia juga merasa jemu akan siklus berulang yang melelahkan ini, akan tetapi demi gengsi yang berusaha dijaganya baik-baik, Sakura membalas ucapan Naruto seolah-olah ia berada dipihak kontra.

"Ya tapi, pacaran kan juga bisa sebagai media kita untuk menemukan jodoh, selain itu, jika memang harus putus, ya bagaimana lagi, kita harus menerimanya, namanya juga belum jodoh, kalau dipaksa gak bakal baik, cinta itu bukan tentang paling tapi tentang saling," balas Sakura, tangannya memainkan handuk yang ada di pangkuan.

Naruto terkekeh ringan mendengar jawaban Sakura, pemuda pirang itu terlihat menarik nafas beberapa saat, mencoba menyegarkan pikiran dan paru-parunya dengan feromon memabukkan yang ditawarkan oleh segarnya tanah yang tersiram hujan.

"Tapi tetap saja Saku ... -chan? Haha. Ya tetap saja, pada akhirnya akan merugikan, putus yang paling baik pun pasti menyisakan hati yang tersakiti, entah pada pria, atau wanita, atau bahkan keduanya, tak ada yang namanya baik-baik saja dalam perpisahan, semuanya membutuhkan adaptasi," ujar Naruto.

"Ya, itu resikonya, namanya juga jatuh cinta, kau harus siap bahagia saat mencintai dan siap sakit saat jatuh," timpal Sakura.

"Sakit ya, itu masalahnya, banyak orang mengatakan kalau sakit dari jatuh cinta sangatlah menyakitkan, saya tak masalah jika saya yang merasa sakit, tapi saya tidak ingin wanita yang menjadi mantan saya merasakannya," tukas Naruto.

"Kau masochist sekali sih, haha, kalau seandainya wanitanya yang salah dalam hubungan kalian apa kau tetap berharap dia tidak sakit?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya," jawab Naruto, ketegasan terpancar dari netra sapphirenya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada menuntut kejelasan yang nyata.

"Saya selalu merasa bangga memakai seragam Taruna Konoha, dan seragam saya mengajarkan saya untuk tidak menyakiti wanita," jawab Naruto.

Sedangkan Sakura, gadis gulali itu hanya bisa jawdrop di tempat, tidak menyangka bahwa masih ada pria berprinsip seperti itu, pria dengan mulut bak _lambe-lambe_ dunia.

"Ha ... haha ... hahaha ... hahahahahaha, oh Kami-sama, bagaimana bisa masih ada pria seperti mu, haha," ucap Sakura dengan tawa menggelak yang nyata.

Naruto tertegun beberapa saat, netranya menatap penuh sorot ke arah Sakura, dia tidak mengerti, tapi tawa gadis kembang gula di hadapannya mengetuk sesuatu di hatinya, menabuhkan genderang yang menulikan seluruh indra, memberhentikan akal sehatnya untuk sesaat, dan menarik segaris kurva yang tak tertahan.

Suasana hening beberapa saat, sesekali diisi suara tawa tak percaya dari Sakura, sampai akhirnya hal itu terpecah oleh suara derum bus, menyadarkan keduanya dari angan yang menyapa.

"Ah, itu bus jurusanku, aku duluan ya, selamat tinggal Naruto Uzumaki," ucap Sakura sambil berlalu ke arah pintu bus.

"Sampai jumpa Sakura Haruno," timpal Naruto, senyum lebar penuh maksud terpeta di wajah tannya.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya menaiki tangga bus, genggamannya pada besi penyangga mengerat, ditolehkannya kepala gulalinya ke arah pemuda pirang berseragam militer tersebut, segaris senyum juga menghiasi parasnya.

"Sampai jumpa, Naruto."

 **END?**

Hai, **Sava** 's here! Fict ini didedikasikan untuk suami saya tercinta, as known as **Satria**. Sebenarnya ini based on true story, tetapi dengan beberapa perubahan. Maaf jika flat banget, saya sangat tidak pandai mengolah plot.

Terimakasih juga untuk Ai ( **Amore.ai** ) yang sudah bersedia menjadi editor cerita absurd saya, haha. Sekian, mohon reviewnya ya jika berkenan, hehe.

 **ig** : **@Savana21_**


End file.
